


fading

by tincanspaceship



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Microfic, character death is Philippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/pseuds/tincanspaceship
Summary: Michael is tired. Philippa's arms hold her together.





	fading

 

Michael is new and so, so fragile.

Philippa's arms hold her together.

Michael is bleeding out and her mind is shutting down.

Philippa's arms hold her together.

Michael is crying because everything hurts.

Philippa's arms hold her together.

Michael is tasting _sirap bandung_ and the sweet of the drink is contrasting with the salt from her tears.

Philippa's arms hold her together.

Michael is screaming at her father with a fury she hasn't seen.

Philippa's arms hold her together.

Michael feels like her head is full of nails.

Philippa's arms hold her together.

Michael can't hold her emotions back for another moment and collapses onto her cool floor.

Philippa's arms hold her together.

Michael cries, her arms tremble, her knuckles and nose are bleeding and her lip is split, knives rattle at her ribs, her feet just strong enough to carry her to Philippa.

Philippa's arms hold her together.

Michael tries to fight and shatters herself instead.

Philippa's arms hold her together.

Michael is staring into a blankness, muted.

Philippa's arms aren't there anymore and Michael is gone.


End file.
